


Let the (Movie) Stars Be Our Guide

by jocchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocchi/pseuds/jocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mmm ok basically im feelin rlly fluffy tonight and i found the perfect culprits to bring my feelios out on :3c<br/>inspired by a tru story,,, by that i mean this is a tru story, just replaced with kuroo & kenma<br/>first hand experience here<br/>ah its rlly lame<br/>ALSO SRRY FOR THE TEEN RATING I JUST FEEL BAD HAVIN KIDDOS READING SWEARS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the (Movie) Stars Be Our Guide

  It was one of those "watch any bad movie on TV at the moment" nights. Well, they were more of, "Kenma can't stand this movie but Kuroo thinks it's a masterpiece," nights. Kenma and Kuroo often had these nights. As he's been doing for years, Kenma rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder as the movie droned on. _It's hard being in love with your best friend_ , was all he could think to himself. It was difficult and bizarre and he kind of hated it. They'd previously dated, but that didn't exactly end in marriage or anything, so here they were, back at square one. And all Kenma could think about was how inviting Kuroo's lips looked as the light of the TV danced on them. And how badly he wanted to hold the hand that gripped the arm rest so tightly. And how much he wanted to shut him up by telling him he loved him every time Kuroo exclaimed about loving certain parts of movies or characters.

  Finally, the movie was over, but this meant that Kenma had to go home now. He didn't want that. Though his hesitance was normally met with force (gentle shoves), that didn't seem to be the case today. They both remained in place, glued to the couch by the force of god knows what. After a good minute of total silence, save for the stupidly loud commercial on the television, Kuroo finally announced that it was time to go home. "Wait," said Kenma. Was he actually doing this? "I have something to tell you." Shit. There was no going back after saying that. At all.

  "Yeah?" Shrugged Kuroo, a bit too casually for Kenma's liking. How was he going to do this? How would Kuroo take it? Friends don't let friends practically cuddle and go over an hour thinking about holding hands. That doesn’t happen to people who are just friends, right? No. No, no, no. … Right?

  "I think I still... like you." There was silence. Dead silence. Nobody even moved. Or breathed. Absolute silence. Shit. That was bad. Really bad. Kenma fucked up. It was time for him to go home. Never talk to Kuroo again. He hated him now. Had to hate him. He was messed up for telling him that. "We broke up last time we tried to date, Kenma." Kuroo wasn't even making eye contact at this point. Rather, he was looking everywhere but at Kenma. "And I'm afraid of hurting you again." Who cared about that right now!? That's not what the point was. He didn't care if Kuroo would hurt him again. He just wanted him. His best friend. He _needed_ him. "But I think I like you too." Kenma stared at him blankly. What did that mean, he asked. Kuroo gave him That Look and he just knew. He knew what that meant now.

  Kenma's worried/flustered/angry frown broke into the tiniest of grins. Then Kuroo kissed his cheek. Then his nose. Then his other cheek. And his forehead. And finally, his lips. They kissed for what felt like forever. Lips hesitantly moving against each other, rekindling their lost bond. Tentatively, Kenma reache a shaking hand to Kuroo's shirt to grip; to bring Kuroo in closer. Good god, that was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever received, it was almost certain. They lost themselves. Both their hands shook, breath heavy, as they continue on like that. They closed their eyes and allowed the surrounding world to disappear. They could have went on like that forever.

  For them, the next ten minutes were the closest to forever that they had, but they'd be damned if they weren't going to take it and treasure it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
